


Cardassia Prime

by cherryontop



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55
Collections: Fic In A Box, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Cardassia Prime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).




End file.
